1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a multimedia information encoding apparatus, a multimedia information reproducing apparatus, a multimedia information encoding process program, a multimedia information reproducing process program, and a multimedia encoded data, and in particular, to reproduction of performance information in synchronism with various data such as image data, audio data, and script data.
2. Description of the Related Art
Reproduction of so-called multimedia information has hitherto been known, in which a plurality of types of information of different formats such as audio information and text information are reproduced in synchronism between these types of information. Reproduction of performance information such as MIDI data is also well known.
To reproduce performance information such as MIDI and audio information in synchronism, however, it is necessary to synchronize a MIDI clock with an audio clock. Therefore, synchronized reproduction of the performantion information and the audio information is difficult to perform.